The princess of Ester
by adodcefa
Summary: Let me tell you a story, the story of a princess . She was beautiful she was kind she was gentle the people loved her. Let me tell you a story the story of a woman that if she would've had a chance would have been proud of you. Let me tell you a story the story of The princess of Ester the story of your mother.


The Princess of Ester

Chapter one….

A great cry was heard throughout the palace which soon was followed by many others throughout the kingdom and its surrounding lands as news of the princess was heard. But there was no greater cry and that of the Queen, the cries of a mother who had just lost her only child. The Queen stood inside the small morgue of the palace crying over the body of her daughter Laverne and standing beside the queen with an arm on her back is her childhood friend, one time lover, and general of the queen's guard a red fox named Nicholas.

"(sobs) Oh Laverne Laverne Laverne. My baby. My sweet little girl. Oh Laverne why my baby, why, why, why. (sobs)"

The red fox Nicholas, general of the Queen's guard, was trying his best to comfort his childhood friend as he tried his best to hold back his tears and hide his sorrow for the sake of her majesty. There would be time later in the week in the privacy of his room when he would finally let himself cry drown his sorrow in however many bottles of alcohol it took. But right now Her Majesty needs him.

"Your Majesty" the red fox said "lets get you out of here, Ma'am, let's get you to your room." But the Queen did not hear a word he said. "Your Majesty," he repeated placing a paw on her shoulder and gently shook the Queen. "Ma'am….Judith…. Judith please"

The Queen lifted herself off of her daughter upon hearing the red fox calling her name. It has been years since he has called her by name instead of a title. Nicholas opened his arms and the queen immediately went to him wrapping her arms around him and he did the same. It has been years, no decades since he held her in his arms, the last time that he held her like this had been had been a few days before her marriage to the back then prince.

" why Nicholas why, why my Laverne why her babies, why did they had to die"

"I don't know Judith, I don't know" Nicholas said looking at the princess laying on the middle table of the morgue and on the table next to her laid three small bodies each wrapped wrapped in soft blue blankets.

Nicholas guided the Queen toward the door where two other guards stood. He stopped briefly whispering something to the two younger males before continuing guiding her Majesty to her room. He knows that he's breaking so many rules by having his arm around Queen or that she for leaning on his shoulder with her arms around him. And if trouble comes because of this he will deal with it like he has done so many times throughout the years. Judith needs a shoulder to cry on she needs to hold someone and someone to hold her to console her.

They pass by a room with guards on each side of the door and the door slightly ajar. This is Laverne's room, the room where the princess and her three infant sons died. Judith begins to cry once more and he held her closer to him. They arrived at her Majesty's room and with them four guards entered two stayed by the door while the other two did a quick check of the room. With a nod that everything was okay Nicholas guided his friend sitting her down on a chair by the chimney. He went towards the guards that were waiting at the door, he spoke and whispers so that her Majesty would not hear . He gave the three-man their orders and send them on their way before turning towards a young wolf the only female guard in the room he whisper something to her before she too left.

"I've sent Ammi to bring you some tea to help you calm down"

" I don't want tea Nicholas"

" it will help you calm down"

" I don't want to be calm"

It was some minutes later after he sent the wolf that there was a knock on the door in a sort of 1-4-2 pattern. Nicholas answered the door with a paw on his gun holster, there still the wolf guard that he had sent a while ago standing with A kettle of hot water and tea cups on a tray in her arm.

" that was fast"

" yes" answer Ammi "Donnie, the son of the cook, thought that it would be a good idea to heat up a large pot of water in case anyone needed to make themselves a hot beverage after what happened today."

Nicholas given nod of thank her taking the tray of her hands as he dismiss her " oh before I go," Ammi said " I heard that The Queen Mother is coming this way" and she left the room.

Nicholas placed the tray on the table pouring hot water on the cups and placing a tea bag in it and he place the tea in front of the queen. Judith looked at the tea and pushed it away.

" drink it" Nicholas said pushing the tea back towards his friend.

"Don't want it" she pushed it away again

" drink it Judith it'll help you calm down"

" I don't want to be calm"

" drink it or else will get sick again"

" then let me be sick so I could die and be with my Laverne and my grandsons." She said

"you truly want to join them," Nicholas asked and watched as Judith gave a nod. Nicholas was silent for a moment before giving the sigh "very well then" he took a bottle from one of his Pant pockets reading the label he open the bottle it took one pill Placing it in front of Judith " take it" Nicholas said as he pushed tea towards the queen " it will start working in the next few minute"

Judith stared at the pill for a moment "There's nothing for me here now, nothing to live for, nothing to fight for." she said as she reaches for the pill not seeing the look of hurt and disappointment on Nicholas face and as she grabs the pill he places a hand over hers making her look at him.

" I love you Judith, I've always had and I'll always will love you. There will always be something to fight for, something to live for, someone that needs us. I understand your pain, I loved Laverne as if I had been the one that had sired her. Instead of giving up you need to fight. Because by the goddess, Judith, there is a child that needs you. If you want to die take the pill," He takes his hand off of hers. "But know this Judith, you are not the only one that lost Lavern. You lost your daughter, the queen mother lost her beloved granddaughter, the kingdom has lost their princess and three potential heirs to the throne, but a baby girl just lost her mother and her three brothers.

"That baby girl has lost more than you and she is barely few hours old. You have your memories of Laverne. Memories that will stay for you forever, that is something we can't say about the child. She will never hear her mother's voice, see her mother smile, run to her mother whenever she scared or call to her whenever she wakes up from a nightmare. The only way she would know how her mother looked is through pictures the only way she would know who her mother was is through stories that people might tell about her. That baby will never be able to play with her brothers, fight with her brothers, run with your brothers. You lost your daughter your majesty but that baby lost you wish to to die then take the pill but know that you aren leaving the child truly alone."

Judith grabbed the pill and Nicolas made an angry sound getting up he went and answer the door, he was not about to see her make the greatest mistake of her life. He opened the door and on the other side stood the Queen mother with three guards behind her and in her arms she carried what at looked like a bundle of white blankets is actually the baby princess. Nicholas gave a small bow the the Queen Mother and let her and her guards in. He felt a tap on the shoulder turning he saw Her Majesty she smiled at him placing the pill in his hand.

"I choose my granddaughter. Your right Nicholas there is always someone that needs us and right now she needs me." Judith said taking the baby in her arms.

" Let me tell you, sweetheart, about your mother. Her name was Laverne….."

how do you guys like this story it's a good. Don't forget to leave a review please thank you


End file.
